House of Anubis: A New Set of Eyes
by Tindra44
Summary: Alice Flynn didn't expect anything exciting to happen in her life until a student disappears and another replaces her. Alice soon discovers that not all is what it seems, including herself...
1. Chapter 1

_There stood the house that I had been living in for the last ten years of my life. Anubis house, standing in modern day when it looked like it belonged in the Victorian period. The sky was dark with clouds and the heavy beat of thunder rang in my ears. Only one light was on in the entire house, on the top floor with a silhouette of a tall man looking out the window._

_Suddenly, the front door opened, flooding the path before me with light. I followed it to the door to see someone standing at the door. It was a girl around my age with blonde hair but she couldn't make out her face. The girl held out her hand for her, saying something..._

"_Alice...Alice..."_

"Alice!" My eyes shot open, changing the landscape from dark to light around me. I blinked a few times to get a bearing of my surrounds. It's sunny and I'm lying against a tree in the field outside of school. I can feel the blades of grass touch my hands as the shade of the tree cooled me from the sun's rays. Someone was kneeling in front of me, holding a pair of pink and black over ear headphones. They were mine and they were playing loud enough for me to hear 'Hearts on Fire' by John Cafferty playing. I looked at the person properly. Dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. I smile a little, showing that I acknowledged my best friend.

"Dozing off again, I see," Jerome Clark said, giving back my headphones and sitting close beside me so our shoulders touched.

"I was just resting my eyes," I told him, placing my headphones around my neck.

"Yeah, that's why it took me two minutes to try to wake you up," He said with a smirk. I chuckle slightly.

"Don't exaggerate and just be glad that it didn't have the effect it usually does. So, how was the test?" I asked. We were assigned to do a practice exam last period but I was 'forced' to give it a miss as a migraine was pressing it's way in and I was told by the nurse to return Anubis house to rest but I decided that fresh air was better and I did rest...just didn't realized I did.

"Well, Alfie faked a bloody nose so I was left to fend for myself without anyone's help," Jerome said, acting overdramatic.

"I'm sure you did just fine and besides, there are our people that you could cheat off of like the resident smarty, Mara."

"Oh please, if I even just looked at her paper she would have me removed from the class," Jerome snorted, making me laugh a little.

"So apart from failing the test and Alfie's nose, anything special happening?" I questioned, not expecting anything really.

"Nope," He replied, popping the p.

"Thrilling," I said, sighing and began to relax once again. My mind wandered to the dream I had before Jerome woke me up. I've been having that same dream for a week now and I have no clue what it means. Usually, I have a pretty faint idea and I manage to figure out what it means but...my mind has drawn a blank.

"Don't you fall asleep again. I'm not carrying you back to the dorm," Jerome said, getting up from his spot and stretching slightly.

"You treat me with such love, Jerome," I say with a smile.

"And only you my Alice," He grinned holding out his hand to help me up. "Come on, let's head back." I look at his hand, knowing what he was planning to do. With a sweet smile, I took his hand and let him pull me up about half way until I felt his grip disappear. Quickly I clasped onto his arm and dragged him down as we fell to the ground in a pile.

Instead of moaning in pain, we just laughed. We do that a lot, joke around and goofing off. Jerome was my best friend and had been for the past ten years. We knew nearly everything about each other...nearly. There were about one or two things he had no clue about me and I plan to keep it like that.

"Get off!" Jerome cried, laughing as he pushed me off him.

"Don't pretend you don't love it," I say, pushing myself up and brushing myself off. "Come on, I'll race you to the dorm."

"Oh, no. No, no, no," Jerome said multiple times.

"Too late," I said before dashing off. I checked and saw that he was chasing after to me. I didn't look back until I reached the door to the dorm.

Anubis house was probably the nicest of all the dorms and I'm not just saying that cause Trudy always says it but she's part of the reason it's great. It was bigger than the others which meant more students could live in it. Sure, I had to share a room with two other girls but that didn't bother me. It was nice, all of the students in this dorm were close and it was kinda like a family...I think.

After Jerome came trotting behind me, breathing heavily and commenting how he would get me back, we entered the house together. No one was hanging around the hall, probably doing their own stuff right now.

"I'll just dump my stuff in my room and meet you in yours," I told Jerome as I began climbing the stairs.

"See you in a minute," He called.

I made it to the top of the stairs and walked down the hall where I shared a room with two other girls; Patricia Williams and Joy Mercer. They were both nice girls and were best friends with each other. I would say I'm better friends with Patricia than Joy but that's not saying I don't like Joy.

Before I could get into my room, Patricia came out and dumped a pile of bed covers in the hall. She looked up to face me, looking extremely ticked.

"Whatever Jerome or Alfie has done, it's not my fault so don't kick me out!" I cried, thinking she was throwing my stuff out because of something the guys did. If it is, I'm gonna kill them both!

"No, not you. Her!" Patricia yelled, pointing to a girl that emerged from our room. She was around my age, wearing denim shorts, red top and striped hoodie. She had blonde hair and grey eyes. I don't recognize her and what was she doing in our bedroom.

"Um...hi?" I said, unsure what to say.

"Hi, I'm Nina, from America and I'm your new roommate," The girl, Nina, said with an outstretched hand. I took it, not wanting to seem rude but...

"New roommate?" I questioned.

"No! She's not our new roommate," Patricia told me before glaring over to Nina. "I don't care who you are but you aren't our roommate, Joy is! Now where is she?"

"What do you mean, 'where is Joy?'?" I asked, confused by this whole thing.

"Joy's gone! And she has something to do with it! Why else would she move into our room? Now, tell me, where's Joy?" Patricia asked...well demanded again to Nina. Joy was gone? She would have told at least Patricia if she was going to leave school or something but blaming the new girl wasn't the thing to do. It's probably a coincidence.

"What is going on here?" Boomed the voice of Victor, the big bad of the house if one could say. He wasn't outright bad, more old fashioned...but still scary.

"That's what I would like to know," Patricia commented as Victor came towards us. "Where's Joy?"

"Joy has left," He said as if it was obvious.

"What do you mean, she's left?" I asked.

"Her parents came to the school this afternoon and removed her," Victor explained.

"But, that's impossible! Why would they do that?" Patricia pressed.

"I have absolutely no idea," Victor replied, not sounding bothered by the whole thing.

"She wouldn't leave without saying goodbye or her phone or bunsle bun!" Patricia said, showing the contents of her hand which contained Joy's phone and stuffed bunny. Patricia was right, Joy would never leave her phone or her favourite stuffed animal.

"Give them to me, I'll forward them to her," Victor said but Patricia was hesitant. "Give," He soon demanded. Patricia gave in and handed them over.

"Now, clear up this mess," Victor said before starting to walk away.

"No way! I'm calling Joy to find out what's going on," She told him, marching past us.

"Patricia! Get back here!" Victor called after her but she ignored him. He looked down at me, making me shiver slightly.

"Clear up your roommates mess, Miss Flynn. Dinner will be served in ten minutes." After this, Victor left me and Nina standing in the hall. I sighed loudly as soon as he was out of reach, kneeling down and gathering the stuff on the floor.

"Oh no! You don't have to," Nina said to me, trying to take the covers from me but I nudged her away.

"It's fine. It'll show you that we're not all like Patricia," I said, walking in the room and placing the covers back on Joy's...Nina's bed.

"Thanks," Nina smiled which I returned.

"No problem. So when did you get here?" I asked, trying to make conversation as I gathered a change of clothes.

"Around two in the afternoon. It's a pretty awesome place," She said, sounding a little better from her encounter from Patricia.

"Yeah, you haven't been to school yet and Victor has yet to scare the hell out of you," I say, making Nina laugh a little.

"Yeah, he's kind of creepy."

"That ain't the half of it."

"Hey, I didn't catch your name," Nina told me. I looked over to her and smiled.

"It's Alice."

"Alice," She repeated, making me freeze. Did I hear that right? It sounded similar.

"Uh...I know this sounds weird but could you say my name again?" Nina gave me an odd look before complying.

"Alice?" She said more in a questioning tone but it confirmed my suspicions.

It was the voice from my dream, the one calling out to me.

She was the girl.

* * *

><p>After getting changed, I lead Nina to the lounge as she was still a bit uneasy about what had happened. As we entered, everyone looked in silence at the new girl. I looked at her before moving away from her, towards Alfie and Jerome.<p>

"Hi! I'm Nina and I'm American!" She told everyone. I managed to catch Patricia shaking her head at Nina. Alfie jumped up and looked over to her as I past him but remained standing behind him.

"Welcome, Space girl or bloop bleep blap in your language," He said, laughing as he did so. I sighed and flicked the back of his ear. He yelped and turned around.

"What was that for?"

"I told you, next time you mentioned aliens, you were gonna get flicked," I reminded him with a sweet smile.

"Supper's ready!" Trudy called as she placed some plates of food on the table. Everyone got up and went over to the table.

"What happened to you? You didn't come down," Jerome said, taking his seat across from Alfie and beside me.

"I was helping out Nina with her stuff and trying to help her settle in cause as you see, our other esteemed roommate isn't so willing," I explained motioning over to Patricia who just kept glaring over at Nina.

"Aw, that's so sweet...who are you and what have you done with the real Alice?" Alfie questioned with a smile. He began to open his mouth again but I bet him to the punch.

"Don't even say I'm an alien otherwise, Victor will be finding a few more body parts up in the attic," I threatened, seeing it worked as Alfie's mouth shut and he went to his food.

"Only you can shut him up like that," Jerome commented with a smile. I shrug.

"Yeah but it usually involves violence," I reply, pushing my food around my plate. I looked over to Alfie and saw that he was stuffing his face...in the very literal sense.

"Alfie, that's so gross!" Mara cried from beside me, shielding her eyes from the sight as I raised an eyebrow and Jerome laughed.

"But it's so delicious this way Mara," He managed to spit out somehow. Why am I friends with this boy?

"Alfie, don't play with your food," Jerome commented before flinging his fork filled with food at Alfie. Alfie soon retaliated, hitting both me and Jerome.

This meant war.

Jerome reached over and started to throw salad at Alfie as I threw my spaghetti at him. He retaliated again and practically hit everyone at the table with his poor aim.

"Really guys, every meal?" Fabian said to us. I shrugged.

"We're messy eaters," I said, earning laughs from Jerome and Alfie. Patricia seemed to have decided to take it a step further and 'accidently' poured water all over Nina, forcing her to stand up.

"Classy Patricia," Fabian commented as he stood up and went to the kitchen.

"What? It was an accident. Anyway, Nina, when are you going to tell us about Joy's disappearance?" I sighed heavily. Not this again.

"I guess as soon as I hear something," She said. Patricia stood up, no looking happy at all. Fabian soon returned with a towel and handed it to Nina.

"Oh please, first Joy disappears and then you come and take her place? Bit of a coincidence, don't you think?" She said. I was getting annoyed quickly so I stood up and began to speak.

"That's all it is Patricia; coincidence. You don't actually believe that she had something to do with Joy leaving, do you?" I ask.

"Don't tell me your taking her side, Alice?" Patricia asked me. I shake my head.

"I'm not taking any side, I'm just saying..."

"Nina, phone call for you...what's going on?" Victor interrupted, looking around the room.

"Nothing, just Nina spilling water everywhere," Patricia said as if she was as innocent as a child and sitting back down. Nina cleaned herself up a little before leaving the room to get the phone. I stood standing for a moment, thinking.

It's a shame for Nina, no one was really giving her a chance and with Patricia shouting down her throat, I hardly think she was having a good time here. She was here, alone with what seems to be everyone against her. I knew what that felt like and I would never wish that on anyone.

I look over to Fabian, who tilted his head towards the hall. I nod back, knowing what he meant.

"I be back in a minute," I said, picking a piece of spaghetti and placing it in Jerome's hair.

"Oi!" He cried, fingers running through is to get rid of it as I turned around.

"Where are you going?" He asked but I didn't answer, I left the room with Fabian as we went into the hall to see Nina crying.

"Are you alright?" Fabian asked, gaining her attention. She quickly got up from the seat beside the phone and wiped her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, yeah. It's just...allergies. You guys have cats, right?" Fabian and I looked at each other before looking back at her.

"Yeah...nonexistent ones," I said.

"Oh...well, it must be something in this shirt..." She muttered before leaving us and going up the stairs.

"You going to go check on her?" Fabian asked me. I nodded.

"Who else other than you and me really care?" I asked, taking me leave of him, going up the stairs and soon found myself at my room. I couldn't help but feel...sort of complied to make sure she was okay. It felt like it was meant to be second nature or something of the sort. I can't explain it but the thought of her being upset sort of upset me too.

Upon entering it, I saw Nina lying in her bed, crying even more.

"Come on, Yankee, chin up," I said, making Nina push herself up from her bed to look at me. I walked over and sat down beside her as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"I'm fine, really," She said, her voice cracking. I roll my eyes.

"Sure you are, so are the cats," I say, getting a slight snort from her.

"Everyone hates me," She said. I patted her on the back, trying to reassure her.

"That's not true. I know I don't hate you nor does Fabian. You've only relied up Patricia, which isn't too hard, so come on. Everything will be alright, just give it time."

Nina wiped her eyes, trying to rid herself of all the tears that she had shed.

"So, you don't think I had anything to do with Joy's disappearance?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"No. Yes, it's a strange coincidence but that's really all it is," I told her, giving a smile which she returned.

"Nice to know I have one roommate that won't try to kill me during the night." I laugh a little, glad to have lightened up her mood.

"No, I'll only do that when you wake me up during the night and trust me, it's never pretty..."

We talked for a little bit before deciding to change from our messy clothes and such. It would take time but Nina would eventually fit in.

At least, that's what I hope...

* * *

><p>"Where the heck did Alfie get to?" I asked, sitting on the bed while reading through Jerome's latest book; 'Catcher in the rye' which I actually suggested to him.<p>

"He said he had some 'business' to take care off before bed," Jerome said, playing around on his laptop while sitting across from me. I could hear in his voice that he was annoyed at me. I could just tell.

"What have I done, this time?" I finally asked. Jerome didn't look away from the screen.

"Well, you've ditched me twice today for some American girl you hardly even know," He said, straight to the point. I groan loudly. He was annoyed at me for that?

"I'm only trying to be nice to her because the others are making so much effort," I say sarcastically. He shrugged.

"Not my problem." I rest my head in my hand. It was hard to talk to Jerome when he was like this. Even after years of being friends with him, it was still hard work.

"Look, I'm sorry that I ditched you but I was only trying to be nice to the new girl." I placed the book down and crawled up so I could sit beside Jerome. I placed my head on his shoulder and looked up at him, giving him my best eyes.

"I'm really sorry," I say nearly in a whisper. He looked away from me, trying to resist but there was no point. He could never resist this. I snuggle into him a little more.

"Realllllyyyyy sorrrryyyy," I draw out. He'll break soon.

Three...two...one...

"Argh! Alright, you're forgiven!" He exclaimed. I cheered before hugging him.

"You couldn't live without me anyway," I told him. He just snorted.

"Yeah, yeah, but you owe me for ditching me."

"Alright...I'll take you to see that new film on Saturday," I offer.

"You'll pay?" He asked, eyeing me. I sighed but nodded.

"Yeah."

"Deal," He nodded before shoving me off his bed, making me land with a thunk.

"Hey!" I cried out but he merely laughed. Before I could retaliate, the voice of our 'lord and master' was heard throughout the house.

"It's ten o'clock! You have five minutes and I want to be able to hear a pin drop!" Victor called.

"And that's my queue to leave," I said, getting up from my spot on the floor. I went over and gave Jerome a hug which he returned.

"See you in the morning, Blondie," I say to him as I leave his room.

"Night, Alice," He called after me. As I made my way through the main hall, I could hear Victor telling people to move quickly as Mick, Alfie and I said good night to each other.

On the way to my room, my thoughts wandered to if I was going to have another dream tonight. Maybe a different one since the one from the past week seems to have come true.

I wonder what I'll predict this time...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! SO, this is my HOA fic and I hope you will enjoy it and such. I hope you enjoye dreading thsi chap and continue to read on. Reviews are much wished for and wanted please. Thank you again for reading an di hope you continue to.<strong>

**Until next time!**

**I own nothing but Alice!**


	2. Chapter 2

_The hall was empty, not a sound was heard. The lights flickered on and off but it was easy to know where she was walking. I kept walking down the hall for no reason. I had nowhere to go or any desire to be anywhere. I just walked on. I stopped suddenly, an obstacle in my path. The girl with the blonde hair. Nina. She stood before me but something was different. At the centre of her chest a small light began to brighten, radiating from a necklace. It resembled an eye of sort. It kept getting brighter and brighter until everything was engulfed in light and I heard a slight whisper._

"_Chosen One..."_

I shot up from bed, breathing heavily. I began to blink repeatedly, trying to recover from the dream. Light was beaming through the window, signalling morning. After I recovered, I yawned loudly and fell back to bed.

"Wakey, wakey," Someone whispered. I looked over and saw Nina standing by her bed, all ready for school. I glanced over to my alarm clock, seeing it was a little early to be leaving for school.

"Isn't it a little early," I ask Nina. She just shrugged.

"I kinda want to get to school earlier than the others as to..."

"Avoid them?" I finished. Nina smiled nervously, looking over to a still sleeping Patricia. I nod, understanding.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll see you in class," I yawned, snuggling back into bed. I still have a few minutes of precious sleep.

"Alright. Hey, are you okay? You seemed like you had a bad dream. You moved around a lot," Nina said. I push myself up a little before answering.

"Don't worry about it, it happens...say, you wouldn't happen to have say, a necklace that's shaped like an eye or anything?" I asked. Since Nina brought it up, I want to know if she owned anything like I saw she did in my dream to see if I could understand it. I believe my last dream was to predict her arrival but now I have a new one to figure out.

"Um, no I don't think so. Why do you ask?" She wondered. I quickly came up with an excuse.

"I saw it a while ago and I heard it was from America so, just thought I would ask," I answered with a slight smile before snuggling back to bed.

"Really? I don't remember anything like that," She said.

"Must have been a fibber," I replied, closing my eyes and began to think.

"Alright, I'll see you later," I heard Nina say as she left the room.

"See ya," I replied.

No matter what I think of, I can't figure out this dream. Why would a necklace blind me like that? And what was that voice going on about a Chosen One for? Ugh, this is happening too much. I enjoyed it when they were simple and blunt, not totally symbolic.

Being able to see the future through my dreams has become so much more bothersome now.

It used to be useful. Sure, when it first started, I was a little freaked out when I remember seeing answers to test and being able to predict what happens in Amber's soap operas. The majority of the time, they were pretty straight forward, sometimes symbolical but they were easy to decipher and were nothing of great importance until I had that dream where I saw Jerome getting hurt by something falling from the sky. I figured out that it was the chandelier in the hall and managed to save him from a...very messy situation.

I don't know why I'm able to do this but it doesn't bother me much, as long as it does its job and right now, it seems to be failing miserably...

* * *

><p>After a heavenly fifteen more minutes of sleep, it was time to get up and change for another school day. My school attire...differs greatly to what is desired. I wear black converse shoes, because I only own converse shoes, black jeans, because I do not, and will not, own a skirt, my tie is usually wrapped around my right arm along with my watch. I had to read the handbook carefully, but it never states we had to wear the tie around our necks. I wear a t-shirt underneath a white shirt along with my blazer with the sleeves rolled up and an assortment of bracelets on my left wrist.<p>

What can I say? I'm not good with people telling me what I can and cannot wear.

I soon went down stairs to get breakfast, walking in on a conversation amongst the group which consisted of Fabian, Patricia, Mara and Jerome. I got the end of Fabian's sentence.

"She just has bad timing is all," He said. It didn't take a rocket scientist to relieve they were talking about Nina once again. I took my seat beside Jerome, offering a small morning to him, which he replied to, as Patricia continued the conversation.

"What about last night with the mirror?" She asked. I think I caught the end of that last night, something about Joy leaving a message or something. Jerome chuckled slightly at the mention of this.

"What's so funny?" I asked him, wondering if he had something to do with it.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," He said, continuing to eat his roll.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Patricia asked basically everyone.

"That's not it, it's just that Mick saw Alfie hanging around the upstairs corridor last night," Amber told Patricia. Ah, so that's where he was last night. He's definitely playing with fire this time.

"Not even Alfie has the nerve to do something like that," Patricia defended. Jerome and I looked at each other before turning our attention to Patricia once again.

"Are we talking about the same Alfie here?" Jerome asked.

"Sorta tall, laughs a lot and has an obsession with aliens. That Alfie?" I clarified to which Patricia just rolled her eyes to.

"So who did write it then? Joy?" Fabian asked. Patricia stuttered slightly as she answered.

"I...I don't know. Maybe Nina wrote it to drive me crazy." It was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Well, maybe it's karma for that oh so warm reception you gave the poor girl," I smile. Patricia glared at me slightly and I just shrugged.

"Where is she anyway?" Patricia asked.

"She went to school early," I told her, finally going over to pick up a roll and smothering it with jam.

"Oh, so she's a geek as well, is she?" Patricia said.

"It's probably to get away from us," Fabian said.

"And Fabian hits it right on the nose," I said, quickly swallowing the food in my mouth to get in. "I mean, a few of us haven't been exactly welcoming to her, have we?" I looked over to Patricia, aiming it more at her than anyone else. Jerome scoffed slightly, not caring really but I expected that from him.

"I know, I feel really bad about it," Mara said, looking down to avoid the look Patricia gave her.

"Well, as fun as this is, I need to finish getting ready. Alice, you coming?" Jerome asked me as he got from his chair. I nodded.

"Yeah," I answered quickly grabbing another roll before following Jerome out the room but we realized we weren't alone. We turned to see Patricia following us.

"Uh..." I began but was interrupted by Patricia.

"I want to ask Alfie if he did write the message," She explained.

"And you think he will admit it?" I ask as we continued towards Jerome and Alfie's room.

"He will when I'm done with him."

We continued our journey to the guys' room, me and Jerome chatting amongst ourselves while Patricia seemed reeling over the fact that Alfie could have done something like that. I'll admit it was a little over the top but, to me; it was karma for giving Nina such a cold reception.

We soon found ourselves in the room in question, seeing Alfie on his bed reading some book. After greeting us, Patricia soon attacked him with a pillow as Jerome and I looked on from his bed, trying to suppress our laughter.

"Patricia, stop it!" Alfie cried.

"I need to know! Did you or did you not sneak into the upstairs bathroom last night while I was in the shower and write on the mirror," She said, giving him a few more whacks of the pillow.

"No! No, I didn't!" He cried, defending himself from the assault.

"You swear?" Patricia asked. Alfie nodded.

"I swear on Sprokit's life!"

"Who?

"Sprokit, my dog! I swear on his life, I didn't do it," He said, trying to calm her down.

"Patricia," Jerome began. "You just need to accept the inevitable."

"And what's that?" I ask.

"Something sinister has happened to Joy and she's trying to contact you!" He said, acting over dramatic. He began laughing with Alfie. I shook my head but couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. Patricia huffed, hit Alfie once more and left the room, leaving the three of us in peace.

"I didn't know you had a dog, Alfie," I said. He just grinned.

"I don't," He said. "Allergic." Jerome burst out laughing at this as I rolled my eyes.

"There's a place for people like you," I said. Alfie got off from his bed and made in way over.

"Aw, you know you love me!" He said as he tackled me, hugging me in the process.

"Oh, get off you sappy git!" I cried trying to pry Alfie off me but it wasn't happening.

"Aw, look at the cute couple. I'm sure that will really make Amber jealous," Jerome said, getting up from his bed to avoid being dragged into this. Alfie looked up for a moment before looking to me. I didn't need to read minds to know what he is think.

"No, no, no, no, no," I kept saying, managing to pry him off and getting up to stand beside Jerome.

"Aw come on! It's a plan!" He encouraged.

"No, it could be a plan if, one, she's interested and two, if she wasn't going out with Mick!" I said, trying to push that obvious fact into his head.

"I love it when you crush others dreams," Jerome told me with a smile. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"You make it sound like I do it on a daily basis."

"You sort of do, you constantly tell Alfie that Amber is out of his reach."

"That doesn't mean I..." I trailed off as I start to register a sharp pain in my head. It quickly becomes worth, making me shout in pain.

"Argh!" I cried while clutching my head with my hand. Bloody hell, this hurts!

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jerome asked me, sounding worried. I can't reply to him as the pain grows yet again. It feels like someone is sticking a hot poker in my head and twisting it around. Headaches weren't uncommon to me but they were never this bad.

Suddenly, a flash appeared before my eyes. Everything around me changed. I was in a different room. It was bright and cheerful. I looked in front of me and saw an old woman with white hair with a girl with blonde hair...Nina? The woman handed her something and I manage to catch a glimpse of it. It was the necklace I dreamed about.

"Alice. Alice!" I heard Jerome and Alfie cry but I couldn't see them.

Another flash and a voice appeared.

'Beware the black bird.'

The scene changed again but this time, the room was dark but one thing stood out, glowing in the dark. It looked like a golden trophy, nothing like I've seen. The voice reappeared again.

'Find the treasure before he does.'

Another flash and I felt like I ran into a brick wall. I found myself falling until I hit the ground. Everything was a blur at the start but soon came together as I realized that I was once again in Alfie and Jerome's room and they were both kneeling beside me, looking scared. I managed to push myself onto my elbows, groaning slightly as my head ached.

"What the heck was that?" Jerome asked me. I shook my head.

"I have no idea. My head just began to hurt...a lot," I said, putting more emphasis on the last part.

"How you feeling now? Can you stand?" Alfie said. I nod.

"I think so." I managed to pull myself to my feet, with some support from the guys. I soon began to feel dizzy and found myself tipping slightly but Jerome managed to get a hold of me before I hit the ground again.

"Whoa, whoa," He said, pulling me backwards so I could sit on his bed. "Alfie, get Trudy."

"Right." Alfie soon left the room, leaving the two of us alone.

"He doesn't have to. I'm fine." Jerome snorted slightly as he sat beside me.

"Yeah, that's why you had a big migraine, nearly fainted and became dizzy. You're fine," He said sarcastically. I didn't bother try to fight him, it would be of little use.

I can't believe that happened. I think I just had a vision...outside my dreams! That's never happened before and, once again, it was of Nina! There must be something to her because I wouldn't be having any visions if she wasn't somewhat important. I hope these visions don't become a reoccurrence because I don't want to go through all that again.

"Alice, you okay?" I looked over to Jerome and saw him looking at me with his icy blue eyes. To some, they were cold but not to me. Despite his attitude to most things, he always seemed to have that little soft spot which I would always find. I nod.

"Yeah, as much as anyone would be with that," I said with a smile which he returned. He reached out to me and placed a hand on my cheek, stroking it softly.

"You would tell me if something was wrong, right?" I nod again.

"Of course, you're my best friend. Plus you know too much already," I laugh with him joining me.

He is probably the only one that knows me best but he doesn't know everything like he doesn't know of my visions. I've never thought of telling him in fear he would think of me as a freak and I don't want that to happen. He was my first friend back in the day and now he's my best friend so I wasn't going to lose him over this.

It'll just be my little secret...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So, thank you for reading and such. I would like to thank people for subbing this and such and more is welcomed. Reviews are much loved so would be greatly appreciated such as thoughts and comments on the story. I know its a little boring but it will pick up...that's the plan anyway. So thanks for reading and hope you continue to!<strong>

**See ya!**

**BTW: This is not gonna be a Jara for I HATE that shipping. I'm sorry for people who like it, I'm not getting at you. I just don't like those two together for a few reasons, one being I cannot stand Mara and how she can be seen as a bitch**. **Again, sorry its just my opinion.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nothing happened during the remainder of the day. Trudy sent me to the nurse's office who then sent me back to Anubis house then Victor sent me back to school, something about needing the house empty of 'pests' so it was really just me playing ping pong. I didn't have another vision or a massive pain attack like early so no complaints here.

It was late in the day. I was in my shared room, reading 'A Game of Thrones' while sitting on the bed. It was hard sharing a room sometimes. I feel like I could never get my own space at times like I couldn't just enjoy the privacy of my own room but, such as life. Nina soon came in.

"Hey," She said with a smile which I returned.

"Hey." As I looked from up from my book, I could see by the look on her face that she wanted to ask me something.

"What's up?" I ask. Nina shifted on her feet obviously not sure if she should ask the question she wants to.

"Um...you know that necklace you asked me about this morning?"

"Yeah," I nod.

"What exactly does it look like?" She asked. I wonder why she wanted to know. She said she didn't have anything like that...that vision from this morning. She might have got that necklace during the day from that woman. Right, I have to decide what course of action to take here. I could tell her what it looks like and have her constantly question how I knew that or lie but I don't take a step forward to find out why I'm having vision of this girl and that necklace.

Right, here it goes.

"Um...like an eye that's tilted sideways so it's longer than wide," I described. It would just annoy me if I leave it be and I'll probably dream about it later. Nina nodded.

"Oh," She said, not adding anything to it. What? I'm I wrong? Does she not have the necklace yet? But that can't be right, why would she ask in the first place.

"Oh? Why do you ask?" I press. Nina shrugged, looking slightly nervous.

"No reason. Just wanted to check to see if I have heard of it since you asked me." I raise an eyebrow at her.

"And you say we Brits are strange?" Nina just laughed and moved over to her bed, allowing me to continue reading but I can no longer concentrate. I couldn't stop thinking about that stupid necklace and how I know Nina now has it!

Ugh, goodbye Winterfell, hello headache.

* * *

><p>It seems that it is one of those precious nights were I am not to dream of the future, but of nothing at all. It must be to make up for this morning so it's fine. However, my peaceful sleep is being disturbed and whoever is chanting will feel my wrath. Everyone in this house knows NOT to wake me at night. The person kept chanting.<p>

"Beware the black bird," They said in a high pitched voice and repeated.

"Beware Alice Flynn flying from her bed and tackling the one that's disturbed her!" I said aloud, wanting the person to shut up.

"Sorry Alice, I got woken up too," The voice has now registered as Patricia. She's my roommate! She knows not to wake me up! What did she mean, she got woken up to? I manage to look over to Nina and see that she was awake as well. Did I miss something here?

"What happened?" I managed to mutter before planting my face in the pillow.

"Bad dream," I heard Nina say.

"Aw you scared Newbie? Going to sleep with the light on?" Patricia mocked.

"If she's going to sleep then who cares," I said, my voice muffled by the pillow. Soon, everything was silent once again which was good but it didn't mean that I was going to go back to sleep.

Oh there's gonna be hell to pay tomorrow.

* * *

><p>My mind was set, I was not going to leave my bed for anything, even when Nina told me it was time to get up but then I realized I really can't take any more time off so I manage to drag my sorry butt out of bed and get changed. I've been up since that little stunt Patricia pulled so I'm...a little cranky. This is why people know not to wake me during the night because I do not react well. Once fully changed, I headed straight to the dining room but I heard a cawing sound as I came closer. The voice was Alfie's and it refused to stop. I haven't had my sleep so I'm very easily agitated and the boy was not helping. The cawing continued even when I entered the room and it's at the point I can't take it anymore.<p>

"Alfie, caw once more and I'll do more than it your hand this time!" I shouted, reminding him of what happened last time he annoyed me when I was sleep deprived. He soon shut up as I entered the kitchen to get a can of juice. I really need a pick me up and that means a lot of sugar.

"Yeah, it came at a price," Patricia said as I took my seat at the table. She was probably referring to last night but I really don't care. I placed my head in my arms, closing my eyes and tried to relax.

"Anyone seen Mara? She has my straighteners," She said.

"She's with Mick in our room," Fabian said innocently. Oh, why did you have to say that, Fabian.

"What!" Amber exclaimed. A few 'oh's' and such were provided by Alfie and Jerome, not helping the situation at all.

"Uh oh, green eyed monster alert," Jerome said.

"I'm...not jealous, why would I be jealous?" Amber said. "What's there to be jealous of?"

"She's helping him with homework, that's all," Fabian assured her.

"Yeah, I would help him it's just, I'm busy is all," Amber said. I lifted my head to catch her doing a hair flick. I couldn't help but laugh a little when I saw Jerome copying her, earning a few more laughs. It lifted my mood a little which is good.

"I see you haven't left at the crack of dawn, this morning," Amber said to Nina.

"Wow, everybody really does keep tabs on each other here," Nina commented.

"Yeah, we like to stalk the new girl," I said with a snort.

"Fabian said you gone to school early yet didn't turn up for the first class," Amber continued. This queued Trudy to walk in who began to gather the plates.

"Nina was helping an old lady cross the road...literally!" Trudy explained. "We had a surprised visitor, from the old people's home."

"I'm not very good with old people. They're all so...old, aren't they," Amber said, making Fabian spit out his juice and Alfie laugh.

"How are they suppose to be, Amber?" I asked, wondering her logic. Amber shrugged.

"I mean, they don't have to act so...old. Like, don't flaunt it," Amber explained as if it was obvious. I began to sit up, wanting to give her my full attention.

"But what if they have dementia or something like that, how do you not flaunt it?" I questioned. Amber thought for a moment before clapping her hands with glee.

"That's what you can do for a career! Find out how to make old people stop acting old!" She said. I stared at her for a moment before planting my head back on the table with a thud as Jerome and Alfie laughed their heads off.

"But, you must be use to it, Nina. Trudy said your Gran brought you up," Amber said to Nina.

"She did, yeah," Nina replied.

"What about your mum and dad?" Amber continued to press. Jerome sighed.

"Amber, queen of tat." I looked over to Jerome, wondering what he meant. Jerome raised his eyebrows at me as if it was obvious.

"Um...they both died in a car accident," Nina said, sounding sad. I mentally slapped myself for not guessing that it was something like that. I of all people should have guessed that considering my own circumstances.

"Oh, that's awful," Amber said nervously, sounding like she wished she hadn't said anything.

"It happened a long time ago. My Gran and I are really close," Nina explained.

"So how why has your Gran sent you away to a big, bad boarding school mile away from home then? Sounds to me like she wanted rid of you," Patricia said with a snarl.

"Patricia!" Fabian cried. "Don't be such a witch!" I rose from my position once again.

"Think you meant to put a b there instead of w," I said before returning to my previous position. Fabian continued.

"I know you're upset about Joy but that's no reason for taking it out on Nina." Aw, Fabian rushing in like a knight in shining armour...never took him as one. He was always sorta...timid.

"Yeah, well, it seems that everyone has forgotten about Joy except me," Patricia said, getting up to leave the room. After she was out of hearing range, we began to speak again.

"When is she gonna let go of the whole 'something has happened to Joy' things?" I asked no in particular.

"Until she gets word back from her, I guess," Fabian answered.

"That could be ages since she's just moved."

"Aw, are you worried about Joy to, Alice?" Jerome asked me. I looked over to him, seeing him wear his signature smirk.

"Not like Patricia. Sure it's weird she just got up and left but what can we do?" I answered.

"So, if I just got up and left without a word, you wouldn't be worried about me?" Jerome said. My eyes got a little wide and my mouth just dropped slightly. Did he just ask me this? Oh god...

"Oh, he's got you there," Alfie snickered. For once he was right. Granted, Patricia was acting out of order but...I would be like her if the same thing had happened to Jerome. I would be rummaging through everything to find out what I can and trying to reach him but I wouldn't be...okay I might have accused Nina...Argh, I hate being contradicting! I hate the hold Jerome has over me but at least he doesn't know the extent of it.

"Well...of course I would but...it's sort of different...oh is that the time? Well, better get the rest of my things together," I excused myself from the table, rushing to leave the room to avoid any more questions.

Jerome knew that would provoke a reaction with me but he doesn't know the depth of what I feel for him. Yes he is my best friend but...it feels more than that. The boy has my loyalty no matter what, even when he's cheating the younger years out of money or playing pranks, I will stand by him. It's just the way things are and will continue to be.

After all, I really owe Jerome my life...

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me," I mutter as Jerome, Alfie and Patricia high fived each other. We have just finished biology, I prefer chemistry, and all those three did during the class was talk about this 'initiation' test they were going to give Nina as a sort of prank. I really feel for that girl, more than I should.<p>

"You are so much craftier than I thought. And I already knew you were a scheming Goth pixie to start with," Alfie commented, liking Patricia's idea. I hung my head, shaking it slightly.

"You're actually going to do this?" I ask the three of them.

"Come on, Alice, it'll be a laugh!" Jerome encouraged me. I shagged slightly, knowing there was no changing their minds.

"Fine but, if she goes through and completes it, you'll leave her alone, right?" I ask. Alfie nodded.

"I swear on..."

"That doesn't reassure me, Alfie," I say, earning a slight laugh from Jerome and a confused look of Patricia. If only the poor girl knew. Patricia soon got up and went over to Nina, acting all friendly with her as Jerome, Alfie and I got our things together.

"There's a reason she's good at drama," I say, looking over at them. Jerome patted me on the shoulder.

"Makes it all the much better when the fun really begins."

"There's gotta be something wrong in enjoying other people's misery, I'm sure of it," I say, smirking a little at him. He shrugged.

"I've yet to find it." I shook my head once again.

"Git."

"And yet, you still love me."

"I wonder why," I said, ending our conversation as we walked over to Patricia, Nina and Fabian.

"I think it's about time we welcomed you into the school properly. The traditional way," We caught Patricia say as we stood beside her.

"What are you on about?" Fabian asked.

"Alfie," Patricia began. "Why don't you tell Nina about the initiation ceremony?"

"The what?" Fabian questioned.

"Yeah, every new person at the school has to...go through an initiation ceremony," Alfie said, basically repeating Patricia.

"Since when!" Fabian said.

"About five minutes ago," I muttered under my breath but Jerome caught on and nudged me, basically tell me to shut up.

"Since forever, Fabian," Patricia said, giving him a look that said 'play a long' but I'm not sure that he will. Before he could say anything, Nina interrupted him.

"It's okay, sounds fun. What do I have to do?" Patricia just smiled evilly, making me sigh even more.

There's a special place for people like us.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Nina's initiation ceremony is tomorrow night at midnight!" Patricia declared at the dinner table. It was dinner now and Patricia, Nina, Fabian, Jerome, Amber and I were all present so far. I can't believe Nina agreed to this! She must think it will get Patricia off her back. She's a believer.<p>

"The witching hour!" Alfie cried in a sinister voice which Fabian responded to.

"Alfie! Cut it out."

"Tell me, Fabian, doesn't get boring always being the one to say 'cut it out', 'that's not right' and 'fun is bad'," Jerome asked, earning a few laughs, including Fabian which turned out to be fake as he finished.

"No."

"He must be mad," He said to me. I shrug.

"I think the word is sensible," I reply, making Jerome snort a little.

"So, what does she have to do?" Amber asked.

"Go up to the spooky attic and bring something back to prove she's been," Alfie explained. Amber looked shocked beyond belief.

"You're going up to the attic?" She asked. Nina nodded.

"Sure, I mean it's not like it's-"

"Totally haunted," Amber interrupted. I laugh a little, finding it funny that she actually believed those stories.

"Yeah, previous students went up there...never to return," Jerome said, trying to spook Nina.

"What a load of crap," I add, totally killing his previous statement."

"Alice, you can't say you haven't heard noises from up there," Amber urged.

"I really can, Amber. I haven't heard anything," I tell her.

"Remember, the girl sleeps like a log," Jerome chuckled. I shrug.

"At least I don't get wakened up but the sound of...rats!" I shout the last part, making Amber jump and squeal. Jerome, Alfie and I started laughing at Amber's fright.

"You are learning well, young padawan," Jerome said, patting my head.

"Getting cold feet?" Patricia asked Nina, seeing if she was spooked. She certainly looked it.

"No...not at all. Let's start tonight!" She said, sounding more enthusiastic than she looked. Patricia shook her head.

"No, we've got something else planned for you tonight," She said.

"We do?" I asked, looking to Jerome for an answer.

"The key," He said, letting Patricia continue.

"You can't go into the attic without the key," She explained.

"Whoa, whoa. The only person who has the key is..." I stopped, knowing where Patricia was going with this. She nodded at me.

"Yep, she has to steal the key from Victor."

Oh this was not gonna end well...

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again! I know it's still a bit borring but it will pick up soon! So, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are really appreciated so...hint hint haha. Thank you to those you have reviewed, subbed and favourtied. It's much appreciated. Well, until next time!<strong>

**See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

I can't believe we are making Nina do this. Sure, she was up for the 'initiation' ceremony but we never mentioned anything about stealing a key, from Victor no less who was always on the lookout! Patricia is just setting up this poor girl for a massive fall just because she believed she knew something about Joy. I still don't understand why I care so much. I feel like I should be stopping this so Nina won't get in trouble, but why? Maybe it's because of the visions I've been having of her and my mind is telling me to keep her away from trouble in order to find out why I've been having the visions.

Alfie and Jerome were giving Nina the details about the key as Patricia and I stood by. The main reason I'm here is so that not too much trouble is caused by them. I leaned on the railing looking down into the hall below as I listened on.

"What are you all looking at?" Victor's voice suddenly came. We looked over to see Victor getting up from his disk. Everyone began to act 'natural' as he came closer; Alfie even went to the stairs and leaned down.

"We were just...um..." Jerome began but Nina finished.

"We were just admiring your coat. Vintage?" Victor just looked at us, expect more which Alfie gave.

"Yes...this floor! It...could use a polish," He laughed. Victor seemed to think for a moment before looking at me and Jerome, smiling a little. It freaked me out and I backed into Jerome who took a hold of my shoulders to reassure me. Victor can be so creepy!

"Yes, in that case," Victor said as he pulled Alfie us. "Please, feel free to polish it Alfie." Despite Alfie's protest, Victor dragged him downstairs, offering the perfect opportunity to allow Nina to get the keys. She ran off as soon he was gone, leaving the three of us to watch.

"Knows when to take a chance," I said, notching Jerome still had his hands on my shoulders but it doesn't bother me. We watched as she rushed around, grabbing the keys to the cabinet, opening it and grabbing the attic key. She locked it and ran back out, smiling a little at her accomplished task.

"Uh, Nina," I said, pointing to her other hand. She saw that she had taken the master keys as well. Groaning she ran back into to put them back but ended up tripping and falling. I began to go to help her but Jerome kept a hold of me. I looked up at him and saw him shaking his head and jerking it to the side, making me see Victor return with Alfie. He went straight to his office, seeing Nina.

"Nina Martin...what are you doing?" He said in a menacing voice. He walked in a little more so we didn't hear him.

"Oh, she's gonna get it now," Patricia practically sang. I sighed loudly before looking at her.

"You planned this didn't you?" She gave me an innocent smile, making me roll my eyes at the girl.

"GET OUT!" We heard Victor cry, making Nina run out of his office and back to us. She showed us the attic key, making Patricia's face turn sour.

"Lucky," Alfie said.

"Very lucky," Jerome added.

"Extremely," I ended.

"Well, we'll see how lucky she is tomorrow night when she goes up to that attic," Patricia said, arms folded as she left.

"So...who wants to help me polish the floor?" Alfie asked with a smile. Nina just laughed and walked away leaving Jerome and me.

"Ah, my two best friends..."

"You can't afford us," Jerome said. Alfie sulked.

"Oh, come on! Please?" He said, giving his best puppy dogs. It would be wrong to leave him to do it himself and those eyes were just too cute! I opened my mouth to agree but Jerome clasped his hand over my hand before I could speak.

"Sorry but we have plans," Jerome said. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. We did?

"Fine, be all coupley and leave me behind," Alfie pouted as he began to get to work. Coupley! We are not a couple! Jerome began to drag me away as I was trying to protest against Alfie's statement.

"Now, now, calm down," Jerome said as he let go of me as we entered his room.

"You could have at least let me tell him off about that comment," I said, sitting on his bed.

"What comment?" He asked, joining me on the bed.

"The one about us being a couple!"

"Is it bothering you that much?" Jerome chuckled. I shook my head.

"No, but you know how this school is. If someone like Amber heard that, she would have spread it across the school and then she'll make those stupid scrapbooks and everyone will think we are a couple!" I told him in a breath.

"Come on, you know you would love having me as a boyfriend," Jerome said, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I smile slightly before shoving him off.

"No, I love having you as my best friend and besides, you have your sights on a one, Miss Robinson," I correct with a smirk.

"Oh, Alice, you know me too well."

"I think there lies the problem. So, what are these plans you were talking about?" I ask, lying back on the bed so I could stare at the ceiling. Jerome soon joined me and our heads were side by side.

"Well, they involve you helping me with my homework."

"By helping you mean give you the answers."

"And just hang out and talk."

"Wow, and here I thought you wanted something," I laughed.

"Give me a little credit."

"I do. I appreciate the fact I'm about the only one that you don't try and scam," I comment. It's true. Jerome never tried anything like that with me. He wouldn't try and sell me anything or give me bad advice; actually his advice was pretty useful when I needed it. It made me feel kind of special to him...might be wrong but that's how I feel.

"Just because you are too sweet to me," He said.

"Are you complaining?" I ask.

"Of course not. Say, do you remember how we met?"

"What's brought this on?"

"Do you?" He pressed. I nod.

"Of course I do. It was on my first day here," I began.

"I had been here for two years before you showed up," Jerome added.

"You hated me."

"I did not hate you."

"You did, you came up to me and said 'I hate you'," I smiled, remembering the day.

"And then you hugged me," Jerome said as if he was still trying to figure out why I did that but I continue to smile, knowing why.

"Yup," I said, popping the p.

"And then I pushed you and you started laughing. That's when I began to like you," Jerome said.

"Because I was the only one that laughed when you did stuff like that?" I ask. I could feel his head shake a 'no'.

"No, because you didn't say I hate you back like the others."

"Why would I? I barely knew you."

"I didn't exactly give off the best first impression."

"Trust me, it was a great first impression, at least to me at the time," I told him.

It was. I had been so happy when he reacted the way he did when he met me. I was so sick of the other reactions I got. They were of sympathy or pity. It made me sick to see the eyes of people I didn't know look at me so poorly, as if I was a misplaced creature. I was a child. But that all changed when I came to this school and met Jerome, he gave me my first look that did not resemble the ones from before. He looked at me with anger and smite before saying the words 'I hate you' to me. I was...overjoyed. Sure, it sounds weird but I was so happy that I hugged him. Then he pushed me to the ground and I began to laugh. I never got such a reaction off of someone before so I was happy.

Jerome and I had been best friends ever since.

"Right, enough reminiscing. Let's get that homework done," I said, patting Jerome's chest before pushing myself up. Jerome groaned.

"Oh, come on. Just one more thing?" I looked down at him and saw him pouting. I sigh loudly before nodding.

"Alright."

"How come I've never met your parents?" I froze slightly at the question. Why would he ask that? I've given him reasons why so why would he ask again?

"I've told you, they go all around the world. I hardly see them myself," I explain. I'm so use to saying this that it's second nature.

"Yeah but surely they would want to see their daughter," He said. I shrugged.

"You would think so. Now, come on, let's get the homework done," I finished, wanting to be rid of the conversation which Jerome understood.

The subject about my parents was not a happy one...

* * *

><p>"Patricia, I really don't know what to tell you," I said, entering the class for History as Patricia was ranting about how she couldn't get through Joy's phone anymore. It was the next day and tonight was the night of Nina's initiation ceremony. Hopefully, after tonight, Patricia will drop the whole 'She's done something to Joy' thing.<p>

"It just means, Patricia, that Joy has gotten fed up of you bombarding her with messages and texts so she's changed her phone contract," Jerome tried to explain. He and Alfie sat behind the desk that I sat at so I turned in my seat to them.

"Not funny, Jerome," Patricia groaned.

"All the world's a stage! And the men and women, merely players," A voice said in the corner. Everyone turned to see a young man sitting at a desk. Was he our new teacher? He seems a little young.

"Hey, my name is Jason Winkler and I'll be your history teacher. I'll also be teaching drama," He explained as he moved to the front of the class.

"You're Mr Fleming's replacement?" Mara asked. Jason nodded.

"Yeah, that's right." I looked around and saw nearly all the girls were staring at our new teacher with shining eyes. Was I missing something here?

"Wow, I am so pleased that he had a heart attack," Amber said a loud, making everyone laugh at her outburst. She really didn't know when not to speak. She merely smiled.

"Sorry, that didn't come out right!" The lesson soon began, with all the girls continuing their glassy eyed stares. Did they all think he was this attractive? Maybe I just have weird taste but...oh no...

Pain...head hurts...

I try and not show it but it's so bloody hard! Flashes appeared and I gritted my teeth to keep from crying out.

A flash. I was in a dark dank room. It looked like...an attic. Anubis house attic, maybe? Something moved in the corner of my eye, I look over and see a panel move. Nina emerged, holding a shining object. Her necklace. Another flash. Another dark room. This time it was full of people in robes, chanting something in a different language. I couldn't see any of their faces, all masked by their hoods. More flashes and the trophy from before was before me again along with a voice.

_Beware the black bird..._

I braced myself for the brick wall again and managed to remain still but in great pain. Everything around me returned to normal. I breathed heavily, slightly relieved that no one noticed my little episode...

"Hey," I heard someone whisper. I look over to see Patricia, looking at me strangely. Oh great.

"Yeah?" I ask back.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because you sort of crushed your pen," She said, pointing towards my hand. I looked and groaned, seeing my hand was covered in black ink as the remains of my pen fell from my hand.

Well, at least I didn't fall over or something.

* * *

><p>"It's still not coming out?" Jerome asked as I continued to scrub my hand with a wet tissue. It was Drama now and Alfie was going around, making a buzzing noise for some reason but all I care about if getting the remaining ink off my hands!<p>

"No, and I've been scrubbing since lunch!" I said, scrubbing faster. My hand was red raw now.

"Why did you break your pen, anyway?" He asked.

"I didn't mean to. It sorta...just happened."

"How did it just happen?" Before I could answer him, Mr Winkler thankfully began to address the class, not before stopping Alfie from his buzzing around.

"Time for something a little more serious, Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet," He said, holding up a book. He handed one to Jerome, who looked ever so excited by the prospect of reading it and one to me, seeming a little confused by my red and black hand.

"Timeless, he says," Jerome mocked as Mr Winkler went around the class.

"It kind of is," I explained. Jerome snorted before flicking through the book. I grunt in frustration, tossing the tissue away.

"Fine, stay there!" I shouted at my hand, more at the stain. Jerome laughed as I did so.

"You sure told it." I look over to him and narrow my eyes.

"Not helping!"

Mr Winkler thought it would be good if we paired up and acted out scenes from the play. Amber and Alfie were up first. As Amber said her lines, Alfie tried to keep a levelled head, being so close to Amber and acting out a scene from one of the biggest romance stories in history. To say he was jumpy was an understatement.

"Think he's excited?" I whisper to Jerome.

"Just hope he keeps it together," He whispered back.

"Truly...the yummiest boy I've ever seen, Romeo!" We looked up and saw that Amber was smiling now and Alfie was beyond confused. What was she up to?

"Amber, that's not in the script!" Mr Winkler cried. She ignored him and reached out and kissed Alfie. My jaw dropped as Jerome laughed. Are we seeing this? Was Amber kissing Alfie? No way! She was dating Mick!

They parted soon afterwards; Alfie looked like he had hit cloud nine.

"Wow," Jerome said. I nodded.

"Yeah...wow..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So what do you think? I know it's a little bit boring...stil but I swear it will pick up. Reviews are much loved because I'm not sure if I should keep this up or not. I'm not use to writing into a series. I usually write my own thing so reviews would be great please. Pretty please? Or do you think I should avoid writing into the series and write a new one with my own idea? Your thoughts are wanted and appreciated. Anyway, thank you for reading and such and I hope you continue to do so!<strong>

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Still can't believe she is going through with this," I mutter, waving my torch around the place. It was the night of Nina's ceremony and Patricia convinced everyone to attend, except Mick who, for once, seemed like the smarter on out of all of us at the moment. I stood beside Mara with Fabian and Amber across from us as we stood in front of the door to the attic, their torches shining onto their face. It was midnight so the house was to remain in darkness by Victor's orders so torches were needed. Patricia, Alfie and Jerome were getting Nina for the ceremony.

"She thinks that it will make living here easier," Fabian explained. I stopped my torch on Fabian, blinding him slightly.

"It's Patricia we are talking about, something like this will not shut her up about Joy," I said.

"You guys need to get your priorities straight. What if Nina gets attacked by a ghost or something?" Amber said, looking spooked. I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"The attic is not haunted, Amber!" I told her for the third time.

"Tell that to the poor students up there," She said. Before I could argue further, the door to my shared room opened and Patricia emerged, looking rather stupid with the torch shining upwards to her face. Nina followed her along with Alfie and Jerome who copied Patricia. They were both idiots. We stood in silence for as moment before Amber spoke up.

"Where's Mick?" She asked Fabian. I sighed deeply. It took her this long to realize he wasn't here?

"He didn't want to come, tired or something," Fabian explained but was quickly shushed by Patricia. She began to speak soon after.

"Oh, spirits of Anubis house guide the new girl on her initiation quest and keep her calm in the haunted attic."

"It's not haunted," I mutter under my breath. Is Patricia really saying all this rubbish?

"Oh come on, this is ridiculous," Fabian said, obviously agreeing with my inner thoughts. Patricia shushed him again.

"Unlock the door," She told Nina. Nina nodded and stepped forward, reaching it and unlocking it. Before opening the door, she turned around to ask something.

"I just have to go up there and bring something back and I'm done?" We all nodded. "You guys didn't booby trap the place, right?"

"Of course not! Go," Patricia told her. Nina did so, opening the door and entering the stairwell. We all looked in to see what it was like. It had been a long time since any of us saw the attic, let alone the stairs to the attic. As Nina reached half way up the stairs, Patricia came forward and closed the door on her.

"What are you doing?" Amber cried.

"What do you think?" Patricia replied, pulling the key out of the lock. What the hell is this girl thinking?

"Hey, what's going on? Let me out!" Nina cried from behind the door.

"You heard the girl, let her out!" I tell Patricia but she wasn't listening.

"Not until you tell us what you know about Joy's disappearance," Patricia told Nina. Not this again!

"I don't know anything!" Nina shouted beyond the door.

"Then, you'll have to stay in there until morning," Patricia said as if it was perfectly alright.

"Alright, Patricia you've had your fun now unlock the door!" Fabian said.

"Yeah, Patricia this is getting silly!" Mara continued.

"Listen to the smartest one amongst us!" I pressed, hoping Patricia would finally see sense. But it's Patricia I'm talking about and sense didn't seem all that familiar with her right now.

"Whose side are you on?" She asked us with a sneer.

"The sensible side that doesn't involve locking someone in the attic!" I told her but she ignored me and returned to the door that was keeping Nina from us.

"Last chance, newbie. What can you tell me about Joy?"

"For the love of..." I mutter, absolutely sick of this.

"Nothing! I know nothing!" Nina cried in desperation.

"You're really not gonna leave her in there, all night, are you?" Fabian asked, seeming distressed by all of this. Nina soon began banging the door; it was extremely loud and would probably alert Victor at some point so we are now on a schedule.

"Let me out!" She kept calling from beyond the door. "Let me out!"

"Stop banging!" Patricia said.

"No, keeping banging until Patricia sees what a moron she has become and Victor will come!" I said after her probably earning a glare from her but I don't care, she's gone completely off the deep end with all this rubbish and locking the poor girl in the attic was not the answer.

"Hey! Open up! There's something up there! Nina called, sounding terrified.

"Open the door!" Amber said.

"The zombies are coming!" Alfie added sounding convinced that there were indeed zombies there.

"Not helping Alfie!" I told him.

"Hurry!" Mara said. Everyone began telling Patricia to open the door and quickly but she was too slow as Victor soon turned up.

"What's all this noise?" He asked, shining his torch over us. Nina stopped her banging. Why? She could have just kept banging and save herself. Then again, that would not help at all with the whole 'Patricia' thing.

"What's going on?" Victor said, eyeing all of us as he flipped the light switch. "Why are you all out of bed?"

He moved forward, towards the door. Everyone stood silent, not daring to mutter a word. He began to eye the door before turning to us again.

"Where you trying to break this door down?" He said, looking at Amber who shook her head vigorously.

"No, we..." Patricia began, earning Victor's attention. "Thought we heard...mice. That's all."

"I think it's probably a rat," I say, looking at Patricia. "Mice would never do such a thing." I gave a smirk as she looked shocked at the fact I might let slip what really happened here.

"Get to bed, now!" Victor's voice boomed, making us spring into motion and move to our rooms. Patricia and I quickly entered our room as Patricia closed the door behind us.

"You have become such a creep, Patricia!" I tell her as soon as the door is closed.

"Me? Sorry for being worried about my best friend!" Patricia retaliated, walking up to me so we're now face to face.

"By all means, worry but don't torment a girl that has bugger all to do with it."

"What makes you so sure she's innocent? She appears the day Joy leaves and takes her place!"

"And that gives you reason to suspect her? Look, just give me the key so I can let her out," I say, holding my hand out for the key. Patricia backed away slightly.

"No way!"

"You aren't gonna get anything out her, even if she does know. Are you seriously that cruel that you would keep her locked in there?" I ask, trying to find a little bit of decency in Patricia. She turned on me and went to the window, opening it and threw the key out of the window. My eyes widened at this as she turned around with a slight smile on her face.

"Well, nothing we can do now," She said before making her way to bed, leaving me just standing there. Did she really just do that? God, this girl...just this girl!

"Not only are you a moron but you're a heartless bit-" I was cut off by the door to our room being opened. Fabian and Amber soon walked in.

"Patricia, give me the key!" Fabian said, making Patricia rise from her bed. He's was about a minute too late.

"Good luck with that," I told him, earning myself a confused look. "She tossed it out the window."

"You did what!" Patricia stammered slightly, unsure of what to say.

"We won't be able to find it until morning," Amber said.

"Was it that obvious?" I asked.

"Well, this is a right mess," Fabian said, pacing around the room.

"I think we should tell Victor everything," Amber suggested. It was really our best option right now.

"No! You can't do that!" Patricia said, trying to convince us not to.

"We can't just leave her there," Fabian said.

"Hang on," I said, going over to my side of the room and pulling a draw out to find a few large paper clips stashed in the corner. I take on before closing the draw.

"Right, off we go." Fabian, Amber and I left the room, keeping an eye out for Victor at all times as we approached the door to the attic.

"Nina," Fabian whispered.

"I hardly think she can hear you," I said, going over to the door and kneeling down to the lock's level.

"You never know," He replied. I began to pull the paper clip apart to get it ready.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Amber asked in a whisper. I nodded.

"Not the first time I've done this," I whisper back. Before I could put the broken clip into the lock, the door know rotated and the door swung open, forcing me to the ground as the other two jumped in fright. Nina came from the other side, breathing heavily before smiling at us.

"Hi," She said. "What's up with you guys? You look like you've seen a ghost and...why are you on the floor?" She asked us. I pushed myself up, brushing myself off of any dust as Amber spoke.

"How did you..." Nina bet her to the punch as she pulled out a hair pin. Huh, she had the same idea. I showed her my paper clips with a smirk.

"Great minds think alike," I said, earning a slight giggle.

"Shh, you'll have Victor up again," Fabian warned us. Nina closed the door after her before returning to us.

"So...you alright?" I ask. Nina merely nodded.

"So, what was it like up there? See any ghost?" Amber asked. I couldn't help but grunt at her question.

"Please say no," I mutter.

"No, just some mice and spiders...and possibly a rat," Nina told us.

"Huh, called it," I smirk as we began walking to our rooms.

"You are so brave!" Amber told her with a grin. After taking another check, Amber said her goodbyes.

"Night guys, see you in the morning." We gave our own nights as she trotted off into her own room, leaving me, Fabian and Nina alone.

"You did well," Fabian told Nina which I nodded to.

"Yeah, not a lot of people return as you heard," I said in a mock voice, earning a slight laugh.

"Thanks guys, don't tell Patricia but...my hands were shaking so hard that it took me three tries to get the clip in the lock," She said.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with us," I said to her, Fabian nodded with me. Fabian then left us to go back to his room, leaving just the two of us.

"I'm proud of you, Yank. This will rile up Patricia so much..." I trail off as I look at Nina, noticing that she had the eye necklace I kept envisioning her with. She saw that I was looking at it and began to stutter a response but I spoke before she could speak.

"Thought you didn't have anything like that?" I ask.

"I...I only just got it but...how did you know I was going to get it?" She asked and it was my turn to stutter.

"I...I told you, I saw it a while ago."

"Yeah but I don't think this is the type of thing that went into mass production. How did you know I would get this?" She pressed. Oh god, oh god, what can I say? Wait...

"Did it help you by any chance while you were up there?" I say, remembering my vision from earlier. Nina's eyes widened and her mouth gaped as I asked this. I was right.

"How...do you know something about this?" She asked. I merely smiled slightly.

"Looks like something is going on. You are a curious one," I tell her.

"I could say the same thing about you," She replied. I nod.

"Never mind that. We should get to bed before Victor comes." I turn but Nina grabs my arm to stop me.

"How did you know about the necklace and how it helped me up there?" She asked again. I looked at her, eyeing her slightly before answering.

"Call it...intuition."

* * *

><p><strong>Ello! Well thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, howabouta subbing and such! Reviews would be very nice as I wish to know what you think of the story and such. I know it's a little slow but bear with me! Anyway, thanks again and I hope you continue reading!<strong>

**Peace!**


End file.
